Persimpangan Jalan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Nakajima tahu atasannya begitu menghormati Yuushou Sakaki, tetapi apakah alasannya sesederhana itu?


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family, semi-Romance, Spiritual.  
**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Reiji** _ **.**_

 _ **Slight Pair: Pendulum.**_

 _ **Warning: AR, typo, Gender Bender, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Ini kisah nyata, hanya ditambahkan beberapa** _ **plot**_ **berbeda. Dialami oleh paman asuh Razen.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Persimpangan Jalan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Anu ..., _Shachou_ (1)."

Tangan Reiji berhenti bergerak, _CEO_ utama _Leo Corporation_ itu mengerling menuju bawahannya. Dilihatnya Nakajima berdiri tegak menghadap langsung ke arahnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Reiji, pandangannya teralihkan kembali pada tumpukan berkas-berkas di tangannya, menyusunnya satu per satu.

Nakajima berdehem sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Mungkin ini tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan ..., tetapi saya ingin tahu satu hal dari Anda," pinta Nakajima.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya permata kembar yang tersembunyi di balik bingkai kaca buatan itu tertuju pada Nakajima, tak ada balasan ataupun sahutan dari sang direktur, membiarkan bawahannya melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mengerti isyarat mata atasannya, Nakajima segera melanjutkan, "Ini tentang Yuushou Sakaki."

Sekilas, Nakajima menyadari kedua mata atasannya membulat sempurna. Namun, segera kembali seperti semula. Tatapan sang direktur masih tertuju ke arahnya, menunggu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Nakajima.

"Saya ingin tahu, mengapa Anda begitu menghormati beliau."

Alis sang direktur terangkat sedikit, ditaruhnya tumpukan berkas di atas meja. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, Reiji bertopang dagu dengan satu tangan.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Nakajima mengangguk, "Saya tahu. Anda memang pernah mengatakannya, bahkan di hadapan putri tunggal beliau. Hanya saja, saya merasa alasannya tak hanya itu saja," sahut Nakajima.

"Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?" tanya Reiji, penasaran.

"Dari raut wajah Anda," jawab Nakajima, "maaf jika saya lancang, tetapi apabila saya perhatikan ..., Anda terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ini hanya dugaan saya, sepertinya ada hal lain yang mendasari mengapa Anda menghormati beliau," lanjutnya.

Reiji mengangguk paham.

Kemudian, keheningan berada di antara mereka berdua. Nakajima tetap menunggu jawaban dari atasannya, sedangkan Reiji memejamkan matanya seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Cukup lama mereka berdiam, menit demi menit pun berlalu.

"Memang benar yang kau katakan ...," tutur Reiji memecah keheningan. Nakajima terkejut, tak ia sangka dugaannya benar-benar terbukti!

Reiji berdiri, beralih dari kursinya. Dengan tenang, Reiji berjalan menuju dinding kaca di belakangnya. Pemandangan _Maiami City_ di malam hari terlihat begitu cantik, penuh warna-warni dari lampu, tayangan layar di setiap jalanan, terlihat begitu menawan.

" _Shachou_?"

Reiji melirik Nakajima dari bayangan kaca, "Alasan lainnya adalah mimpi."

Nakajima mengerutkan keningnya, mimpi? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Mungkinkah indera pendengarannya perlu perawatan? Rasanya tak mungkin atasannya membicarakan mimpi.

"Bukan mimpi biasa, pada awalnya juga aku tidak percaya pada mimpi ini," sambung Reiji. Nakajima terdiam, kini ia yakin benar sang direktur sedang membicarakan mimpinya.

"Mimpi itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, setahun setelah Yuushou Sakaki menghilang entah ke mana. Aku sendiri heran begitu terbangun, seumur-umur tak pernah kubayangkan aku akan bermimpi bertemu dengan beliau," terang Reiji, pemuda jangkung itu melirik tajam ke arah Nakajima melalui pantulan bayangan dinding kaca. Mengisyaratkan agar Nakajima tidak memotong penjelasannya hingga selesai.

Nakajima mengangguk paham.

Reiji menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Dalam mimpi itu, aku sedang berjalan, di sekelilingku terdapat begitu banyak pepohonan. Tetapi aku tidak sendiri, di sampingku terdapat sosok Yuushou Sakaki. Kami berdua berjalan bersama, hingga akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah persimpangan. Ada dua jalan yang berbeda di hadapanku."

"Persimpangan?" tanya Nakajima tanpa maksud memotong.

Reiji mengangguk, "Jalan yang pertama adalah jalanan beraspal, rata, tanpa lubang atau kerikil kecil. Jalanan itu terlihat biasa, hanya saja pepohonannya agak lebih sedikit dibandingkan jalanan yang baru saja kulewati. Jalan yang kedua adalah jalanan yang dipenuhi bebatuan, pepohonannya juga lebih rimbun, cahaya matahari nyaris tak tembus, ada pula akar-akar dan sulur tanaman yang timbul dari balik tanah dan dedaunan. Jalanan yang darimana pun jelas-jelas terlihat mengerikan, suram, dan berbahaya. Ada sebuah papan jalan di dekat situ, kedua jalan tersebut akan membawa kami ke suatu desa. Jalan beraspal adalah jalan terdekat, dan sering dilalui oleh orang-orang. Sedangkan jalan yang satu lagi akan memutar jauh, karena itu nyaris tak pernah dilewati oleh orang lain."

"Apakah Anda melanjutkan perjalanan Anda?"

"Tepat sekali." Reiji bersidekap.

"Bersama Yuushou Sakaki?"

Di luar dugaan, Reiji menggeleng. Nakajima terdiam, memikirkan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi atasannya. Namun, Reiji lebih dulu berucap.

"Kami berdua memang melanjutkan perjalanan, tetapi tidak lagi bersama-sama." Reiji berbalik, menatap Nakajima yang berdiri di depannya.

Nakajima memandang Reiji skeptis, lalu menerka, "Kalian ... berpisah?" suara Nakajima terdengar ragu. Namun, Reiji menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Benar sekali, kami berpisah. Aku melewati jalan beraspal, dan beliau melewati jalan yang satu lagi."

Nakajima mengernyit, heran. Yuushou melewati jalan yang jelas-jelas berbahaya? Apalagi jalanannya memutar jauh. Orang berakal jelas-jelas akan memilih jalan yang sudah dipastikan aman, dekat, dan tak terlihat menakutkan. Lagipula, bisa saja ada hewan buas yang berada di jalanan menakutkan itu.

Untuk apa mengambil resiko berbahaya seperti itu?

"Selama perjalanan, waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menempuh terasa lama sekali ..." Reiji mendongak, memandangi langit-langit ruang kantornya, tatapan matanya terlihat menerawang.

Nakajima tak bersuara, membiarkan atasannya menjelaskan. Reiji menutup matanya.

"Rasanya, jalanan yang kulalui tak ada habisnya. Aku tak mengerti. Peluh membanjiri, staminaku juga terkuras dengan cepat, tetapi aku tetap berjalan meski sudah sangat lelah," sambung Reiji, ingatan ketika mimpinya terjadi mulai terbayang.

"Untunglah aku berhasil mencapai desa, aku begitu lelah dan langsung terduduk. Yang sama sekali tidak kusangka, ada seseorang yang menyampirkan sehelai handuk kecil di bahuku, dia juga menyodorkan sebotol air minum. Kau tahu siapa orangnya?" Reiji membuka mata, langsung menatap tajam Nakajima.

Nakajima terkejut, lalu segera berpikir. Mengira-ngira siapa yang melakukannya. Kenalan Reiji kah? Atau ibu atasannya, Himika Akaba? Ah, tidak. Jelas-jelas Reiji sama sekali tidak menyungging sedikit pun bahwa ibunya muncul di mimpinya. Mungkinkah ...?

"Yuushou ... Sakaki?"

"Tepat. Dia berada di sana, bahkan terlihat segar bugar."

Nakajima terbelalak, "Bagaimana mungkin?! Bukankah dia melewati jalan angker itu?!"

Reiji tak langsung menjawab, tapi berbalik, menghadap dinding kaca itu sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya masih dilipat di depan dada.

" _Shachou_ ...?"

"Mengapa Yuushou Sakaki bisa mendahuluiku, itulah jawaban mengapa aku menghormatinya," tutur Reiji.

Nakajima tak habis pikir, mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Apa Yuushou memakai cara curang? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi saat mereka berpisah? Apakah papan di persimpangan itu palsu? Apa alasannya? Apa jawabannya?

"Anggap saja itu teguran bagiku. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupungkiri. Bahwa di dunia ini, bahkan di berbagai dimensi sekalipun, masih ada yang kemampuannya melampaui diriku."

"Itu tak mungkin! Jelas-jelas An—"

"Jangan mencoba mengelaknya, Nakajima. Hal itu adalah kenyataannya. Yuushou sendiri yang menjadi bukti pertama," potong Reiji seraya menoleh ke arah Nakajima, menatap tajam bawahannya.

"Shachou ..."

Reiji kembali memandangi _Maiami City_. "Orang yang memiliki kemampuan, pengalaman, dan niat yang tinggi, akan mampu untuk melakukannya. Jalanan sesulit apapun, seberbahaya apapun, semenakutkan apapun, dengan mudahnya dilewati dalam waktu singkat. Namun, bukannya menyombongkan diri, dia malah menyambut diriku dan menawarkan handuk dan minuman. Kalah dari orang seperti itu ...," ucapan Reiji terpotong, ia mengambil napas.

"... maka aku tak akan punya muka jika tak memiliki rasa hormat padanya."

Dengan itu, berakhirlah perbincangan mereka berdua. Suara pintu otomatis yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Dari balik pintu, Reira Akaba muncul sambil memegangi bonekanya. Tangannya yang lain menggandeng seorang gadis berambut merah tomat dengan poni hijau yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku pulang, _Nii-sama_ (2) ...," sapaan halus agak malu-malu terlontar keluar dari mulut Reira, adik Reiji Akaba itu berlari kecil menghampiri kakaknya tanpa melepas gandengannya.

"Maaf kami terlambat, aku tak sadar hari sudah larut ..." Gadis itu membungkuk sopan begitu berdiri di depan Reiji. Sedangkan Reira langsung memeluk kaki Reiji, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hn, tak apa." Reiji melirik Nakajima, memberi isyarat agar bawahannya meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Nakajima menangkap isyarat tersebut, membungkukkan diri sejenak, kemudian pergi berlalu dari sana. Sekilas, senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya, kini ia paham mengapa atasannya begitu menghormati Yuushou Sakaki. Di sisi lain, Nakajima semakin mengerti mengapa atasannya begitu menyayangi dan melindungi putri tunggal Yuushou.

Senyuman ramah nan lembut yang menenangkan, hingga adiknya sendiri menyukai Yuuya Sakaki.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

\- Direktur

\- Panggilan pada kakak laki-laki.


End file.
